


Isolation

by er_nul



Category: Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/er_nul/pseuds/er_nul
Summary: After an altercation with a bully, Iso gets trapped into a mansion with a sadistic ghost and deadly creatures that are out to get him.Iso has to figure out a way to get out quickly.Otherwise, he fears he will die.





	1. The Bully

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed there are pretty much no Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion stories, so I decided to make one of my own.
> 
> The title is because I couldn't figure out what to name it, and I remembered the word Isolation. so ya it fits cause Iso's ISOLATIED YAGIDSJKHjwalfekuh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of this chapter has been re-written.

## ACT I

#### BULLY

* * *

 

Iso is a loner. He doesn't have much friends. He has only one, and his name is  _Charles._ Charles is the only person who doesn't make fun of him every chance he gets. Charles is nice to Iso. So he repays the favor. He enjoys talking to him.

Of course, not everything is perfect.

There are people. Bad people who like to mess with Iso. At first Phil and his 'gang' of bullies just insulted him, and took things from him like pencils. But soon enough, it got violent. Pushed him, tripped him, punched him, beat him up, and even death threats.

Iso walked to class, hearing all the remarks people made. "Look at him!" "What a loser." "He's such an idiot!" He tried to ignore them, crying would only make it worse, but being called an idiot infuriated him. Not paying attention, he bumped into somebody.  _Phil..._  His anger immediately drained and was replaced with fear. Next to Phil was Carol and Mason, the thugs he hangs out with.

 

"Apologize." Phil towered over Iso intimidating him.

"W-What?" Iso gulped, feeling a shiver go down his spine. Phil grabbed Iso's shirt, and pulled him forward, raising a fist. "I'm not asking again."

Iso raised his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Phil said. Iso could almost feel Phil's apathetic eyes staring into his soul. "Please let me go." Iso pleaded. Mason kicked him in the shin retorting, "Answer him!"

"Let me go!" Iso pushed Phil back and took a step back slightly trembling.

"I'm amused, I didn't think you had it in you." Phil walked up to him, and pushed him onto the floor. Iso looked around and all he saw was people enjoying his pain. His cheeks burning red, he stood up and ran away crying. He ran straight home, knocking on his door. 

 

His mother answered the door, looking surprised to see her son, especially crying. "Iso! What happened?!" Iso hugged his mom, quickly replying. "Nothing. I was feeling sick." His mom didn't believe him, but she didn't push him to answer.

"You can't just leave school like that..." 

Iso didn't reply, he went straight to his room.  _Why..._ He sat down on his bed, trying to calm down.  _Why does everybody hate me?!_ He shut his eyes.  _I haven't done anything wrong!_  Tears were ready to come out, but knocking on the front door peeked his curiosity.  _Who could that be? Dad's not home for work for a while..._

He put his ear to the door and listened.

His mother answered the door. "Hello?" Iso's heart sank when he heard a familiar voice.  _Phil..._  "Hello, Ms. Evans! It's a pleasure to meet you! Sorry for the intrusion. Me and my friends heard what happened to Iso, and we wanted to see if he was alright." 

Iso's mom replied in her usual cheerful voice. "Of course! He's in his room!"  _No._ Iso sprang up, running to his door. He locked it, scared of what the near future held for him. He heard a knock on his door.

"Hello? Iso? Open the door, I just want to talk!" Phil stated, voice sounding strained at the end, emphasizing that he better open the door. "Go away!" Iso yelled at him. "Go away? Hah! You think you can tell me what to do? Iso, I'm going to ask one more time. Open the door, or there will be hell to pay."

Iso slowly unlocked the door, and let Phil inside. Carol and Mason were busy chatting up his mom, so she wouldn't interfere. At least, that's what Iso thought. Iso glared at Phil. "What do you want."

"You know that haunted mansion? The one they say people go in, and never come back?"

"W-What about it..?"

"Meet me there at midnight." Phil smirked. "Or else." Phil got up and left his room. Iso took the chance and locked it.  _I'm not going over there! He's probably gonna lock me in! But... What will happen if I don't?_

Iso layed down and dozed off. He'll figure out what to do tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that any criticism will make me stop writing
> 
> so  
> ya
> 
> ok


	2. The Meetup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iso decides to meet Phil at the mansion, only to be locked inside with no way to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess it didn't take criticism to get me to stop writing
> 
> haha
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ok

## ACT I

#### The Meetup

#### [12:22 PM]

* * *

"No!" Iso woke up from a nightmare, hyperventilating. He got up and checked the time. 11:23 PM. There was still time to meet Phil at the mansion. Iso got up, sighing.  _I don't want to know what will happen if I don't do it. I'll just... Go. If something seems wrong, I run._

Iso headed to the location of the dreaded mansion, feeling anxious. Up ahead he saw Phil, Carol, and Mason. He walked up to them and saw Phil grinning. "So, Iso, here's the plan. You're going to spend an hour in this mansion. And then we'll leave you alone for the rest of the year!"

Iso was confused by this. "Really? I don't think you'd do that."

"No other way to find out!"

Iso turned around and started running.  _No!_ Phil expected this, and started chasing after him, easily catching up and grabbing him. "You're coming with me!"

"What's wrong? You scared?!" Phil pushed Iso against the mansion door.

"Please! D-Don't make me do this!" Tear staining Iso's cheeks, streaming down to his chin.

"It's not like you're gonna die, pussy!" Carol yelled. "Idiot!" Mason added.  _Why does everybody call me an idiot?_

Phil opened the door, and Iso was pushed inside. 

"No!" Iso tried opening the door, but it held shut. "Please, please, please!"

A muffled yell protruded the wooden door. "Shut up, we're not letting you out for an hour!"

Iso turned around, taking in his surroundings. A checker-boarded floor with a carpet in the middle. Two sets of stairways leading upstairs. A small table with a candle beneath the railings. Iso slumped down onto the door until he met the floor, hearing the dripping noises of his tears hitting the ground.

Iso curled up into a ball, until he heard a noise behind him. He turned around, realizing the door was gone.  _The door... It's gone?!_

"What?!" Iso reached his hand out where the door used to be, only to poke the cement. He tried grabbing the cement to see if he'd grab a doorknob but it was to no avail.

"No... T-This is a joke..." Iso continued trying to grab at the wall, failing every time. "No! No!!! This can't be!" Iso punched the wall, anger nulling the pain. Kind of. He continued punching the wall until his knuckles were red with blood. The tears flowed like a river, as he fell down on his knees feeling defeat.

 

"Wow, that's kind of pathetic." Iso heard a mysteriously echoey voice behind him. He turned around and got up seeing a blue tinted ghost wearing a torn dress.

Iso stood there almost paralyzed. "Well, I'm Spooky, and this is my home." Spooky eyed him all over with an amused expression. 

"Ar-Are..." Iso barely made out his words before Spooky finished them for him in a mocking voice. "You a ghost, blah, blah, blah! Of course I'm a ghost!" She rolled eyes. "What an idiot."

_"He's such an idiot!"_

_"Idiot!"_

_"What an idiot."_

Iso could feel his blood boiling, he struggled to contain his anger. "You..." Iso's voice shaky, as he tried to calm down.

"Aww, are you going to throw a tantrum?" Spooky seemed determined to make Iso blow up.

Iso felt tears come crashing out like a waterfall. "I hate you! I-I hate you so much! I hate- *Sniff* I HATE PHIL, A-AND ALL OF HIS STUPID FRIENDS!!!"

Spooky let out a stifled laugh as Iso tried hitting her. "I HATE EVERYBODY IN SCHOOL, AND, A-AND THE WORLD, And... a..." Iso trailed off as he gave up trying to hit Spooky.

Spooky cackled as she flew up into the ceiling. Iso dropped down, leaning against the wall letting his tears wear out.

 

_I have to get out of here..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, it took me so long to write this! Many writers blocks, computer crashes, and me being lazy, but I got through it.
> 
> I wanted to add more, but I realized I'd probably just be like "Let me take a break" and wait another week.
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky gives Iso some "motivation" to begin his journey through the mansion.

## ACT I

#### The Beginning

#### [11:47 AM]

#### Time Elapsed: 19 Minutes

* * *

Iso was determined to get out, but first he decided to take a break. He's been sitting by the same spot where the door disappeared for a while now. Maybe he was just hallucinating or dreaming. Then all of the sudden he saw a moving shadow above him. He looked up to find an angry looking Spooky. "Did you give up or something? I'm getting mad, y'know. You don't want that, do you?"

"Huh..?" Iso muttered weakly, voice hoarse. "Get up. Now." Spooky demanded. "Fine." Iso slowly stood up, only for Spooky to push him down. "Ow!" Iso looked up at Spooky with an angry look.

"Get back up." Spooky crossed her arms as she looked at Iso, patience running thin. Iso got up again, only to be pushed down by Spooky. "Seriously?!" Iso jumped back up, and swung at Spooky, only for his arm to go through her. "You really just tried to hit me?" Spooky raised an eyebrow, and gave Iso a punch to the gut. Iso groaned and fell over, clutching his stomach.

 "Listen up kid, at first your stupidity was hilarious. But now it's obnoxious. Stop it." Spooky glared at Iso as he slowly got back up from the ground. Iso gathered spit in his mouth and shot it at her. She glared at Iso, but then grinned, flying back into the roof.  _There's no way ghosts are real! Doors don't just disappear!!!_ All of the sudden the ground beneath Iso opened up and swallowed him. He didn't have enough strength to scream again so he just shut his eyes and hoped for the best.

 

...

 

...

 

Iso woke up drenched in a puddle of dark-green, ink-like substance. He got up and looked around the small room he was trapped in. He gazed upon a seemingly locked metal door. Iso trudged over to the door and tried to open it, but it didn't budge. He sat down and fell asleep instantly. It didn't last long, because soon his entire body was being covered in the dark-blue substance.

Iso opened his eyes and tried to get up, but he was brought down by the sticky ink. Iso continued struggling against the ink, but it kept dragging him deeper. He reached up and grabbed the handle of the locked door. He held on tightly, but the ink dragged him deeper. Soon enough he couldn't stand it and he passed out.

 

Iso woke gasping for breath and clutching his chest tightly. He didn't know how long it's been, but he was back in the main room. He got up and walked up the steps, staring at a wooden door with an old handle.  _I guess that ghost, what was her name again? Spooky? I guess she wants me to move along._  Iso grabs the handle and opens the door. He steps through it, with one thought in his head.

 

_I hope I'm not making a mistake..._


	4. The Specimen

## ACT I

#### The Specimen

#### [12:21 PM]

#### Time Elapsed: 53 Minutes

* * *

 

**Room #1**

Iso stepped through the first door, scared of what it held. He was surprised to see a normal hallway. He cautiously walked through, jumping at every slight noise and moving shadow. Despite his thoughts, nothing happened. He trekked forward, hoping the exit was nearby. After a couple of rooms, Iso relaxed a bit more, taking his guard off. He moved through, quietly, but hastily. 

He entered one room, and it seemed slightly different. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something on a table. A paper. He picked it up and read its contents.

_"A floating ghost girl asked me for help. She told me she was cursed and the only way to release her was to pass this mansion's trials. If I do it properly, she'd be freed. I thought about declining, but who am I to refuse giving help to a damsel in distress?_

_Finally, I will be the hero of my own story!"_

Iso lightly laughed after reading the note, thinking it was silly. He placed the note back down and continued forward. After a bit, something sprang out of the wall causing Iso to yelp and fall back. He laughed in relief, seeing it was just a slightly burnt toast with a cute face. He got up and walked past it, shaking his head. He found another note, so he decided to read it.

 _"I feel as though something is stalking me... Waiting for the perfect moment to strike... Like a boss monster! But that's ridiculous! I don't even think I've passed the first level! I haven't gained my starter weapon yet, so there cannot be any bosses. Unless... My fists are the starter weapon?_ _"_

The note brightened Iso's mood a bit, but he didn't like the beginning about something following the writer. After a couple of pop-ups, Iso found himself in a room that was... Different. It seemed like an elevator. To his left was a purple cross standing upright next to a candle. To his right was a poster of a depressed coffee cup with text below reading, "Just give up, there's no point."

Iso walked up to the elevator button and pressed it. Moments later, he heard shaking, and the elevator was moving down. The elevator came to a stop on the same level as a door. Due to the nature of the door, he expected it to contain unimaginable evils, but it was the same as before. A regular hallway. But after around 9 doors, he entered a room with a blue ink puddle in the middle. He walked around it, only to notice another note sitting on a table.

_" **Spouting, Splashing, Soaking.**_

_**Innards, Ingest, Invoking.** _

_**Nailing, Never, Stops the Choking** "_

The note unsettled Iso, but nevertheless, he would continue. Then, he heard hoarse breathing and a slosh sound behind him. He turned around and saw a figure composed of the green ink. It's teeth on display, showing the damage it would cause if it caught Iso. It looked up towards Iso, gazing soullessly at him. _What is this thing..?_

Iso sat there, unmoving, paralyzed by fear. The ink monster slowly lifted up it's hand towards him, slowly dragging itself across the floor.  _ **RUN!**_  He took off, running past the ink monster as it attempted to claw him, but missed by inches. Iso was running as fast as he could, bursting through the doors, and struggling to think properly.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod whY?!" Iso ran as fast as his legs could carry him, for he still heard the creatures noises behind him. Before he knew what happened, a cardboard pop-up sprang out of the wall, knocking him to the floor. He heard the monster closing in behind him, so he quickly picked himself up, and started running again. But he was too slow, and the creature tore a hole in his shirt. Luckily, he was unharmed. 

Iso was tired and desperate. He just wanted the monster to stop. Iso passed over another puddle of ink, almost slipping, but it was sticky enough to keep him up. After a while of running, he could no longer hear the monster, so he stopped to take a break. He also saw another note.

_"It seems as though I was correct about being stalked. A boss monster formed out of ink and made an attempt towards my life. I would've tried to fight it, but I am still unsure about my starting weapon. I chose to tactically retreat, and attempt to defeat it later. Perhaps when I have gathered better gear."_

Iso sat down against the wall and rested his eyes. His consciousness slowly faded as he fell asleep.


End file.
